


Jagged Stone

by Samiza



Series: who the hell is lila rossi? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiza/pseuds/Samiza
Summary: “Aw, are you here to see Lila?” Rose asked at once, cooing.Jagged looked properly confused. “Who’s Lila?”Quite a few fingers pointed at the girl, who looked like a deer in headlights. Jagged only looked more confused.“Why would I be here to see her? I’ve never met her.”A dead silence settled in the classroom, everyone either looking at Lila or at the rock star that had just denied what she had been telling them since the beginning.“But… she saved your cat...”Jagged turned to Alya. “What? I’ve never had a cat. Are you kids on something?”Or; Jagged goes to congratulate Marinette on her birthday and exposes a liar in the process.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: who the hell is lila rossi? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756054
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1799
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Jagged Stone

It started as a normal morning. Marinette woke up with barely enough time to get ready and sprinted down to the bakery where she was stopped by her dad, who scooped her into a bear hug tight enough to stop her breathing.

“Papa...” she gasped, “I’m late...”

Tom set her down, smiling at her. “Happy birthday, ma chéri”

Marinette smiled as well. “Thanks, papa.”

Her mom rushed out from the counter to hug her daughter as well. “Happy birthday, sweetie. We were going to wake you up for breakfast but you are impossible to wake up.” 

Marinette giggled at her mom’s amused tone. “We’ll celebrate after school,” she jumped, remembering that oh, yeah, she’s in a rush. “I’m late!”

“Wait!” Sabine called out, and handed her a bad. “Breakfast for the road.”

“Thanks, maman. Bye!” she rushed out of the bakery, her parents laughter following her as she made her way to the school and managed to get in the classroom before Mlle. Bustier. She made her way up the stairs leading to her seat on the back, catching bits and pieces of Alya’s and Lila’s conversation.

No one greeted her. No one wished her happy birthday. 14 years of remembering everyone’s birthdays, of making presents and baking cakes, and no one even remembered hers. Or maybe they did, but didn’t think she deserved to be congratulated.

_No, bad Marinette,_ she thought as she sat down, _no being bitter on your birthday._

The pastries on the bag her maman gave her did a good job of lifting her spirits, as did the note her parents left with them ( _“To the most amazing daughter, our beautiful ray of sunshine. We couldn’t be more proud of you. Happy birthday.”_ ). She ate her pastries in silence while waiting for the teacher to show up, but, of course, peace couldn’t last.

“Wow, Marinette, are you really not going to share?” came Alya’s voice from the front. “It’s the 3 years anniversary sine Lila started her charity with Prince Ali! Are you not even going to congratulate her?”

This hypocritical little-

_No being bitter on your birthday!_

Marinette had to gather all the self control she had and then some she didn’t to smile and say, “Sorry, I just don’t have enough to give out.”

“You should have thought of that before leaving! How can you be so selfish?”

_Too late._

She was about to tell Alya where she could shove her selfishness, but the door to the classroom suddenly opened, hard enough to make it bounce off the wall. In came someone Marinette was really not expecting.

“Jagged Stone?!” several voices shouted at once.

“Hey, little ones!” he greeted, strolling into the classroom, Penny following behind at a more normal pace.

“Aw, are you here to see Lila?” Rose asked at once, cooing.

Jagged looked properly confused. “Who’s Lila?”

Quite a few fingers pointed at the girl, who looked like a deer in headlights. Jagged only looked more confused.

“Why would I be here to see her? I’ve never met her.”

A dead silence settled in the classroom, everyone either looking at Lila or at the rock star that had just denied what she had been telling them since the beginning.

“But… she saved your cat...” 

Jagged turned to Alya. “What? I’ve never had a cat. Are you kids on something?” He shook his head. “Anyways, no, I’m not here to see her, I’m here to see Marinette!”

He scanned the room until his eyes landed on the girl in the back currently trying to melt into her chair. “Marinette!” He ran up, immediately pulling her into a hug. “My favorite niece! Happy birthday!”

Marinette didn’t miss the gasps across the room. So they _had_ forgotten. At least that answered that.

“Jagged, put the girl down,” Penny chastised, and hugged her as soon as he did. “Happy birthday, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Pen. Thanks, Jagged.”

“That’s uncle Jagged to you!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You’re not my uncle. What are you guys doing here?”

Jagged looked downright offended. “You didn’t think I would miss my honorary niece’s birthday, did you?”

“Well...”

Jagged gasped, putting a hand to his chest. “I could never!”

“We’ll be waiting for you at the bakery after school. Jagged insisted we came to wish you happy birthday now, though. He couldn’t wait,” Penny told her.

“It’s ok. I’ll see you guys later, then.” They both nodded, giving her one last hug before leaving the classroom. Marinette sat back down, looking at her classmates who all looked like they had just woken up from a dream. In a way, they did.

“So, Alya,” Marinette said, and the girl turned to her. “You were saying something about being selfish?”

  
  



End file.
